1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to capturing images, and, more specifically, to capturing images from multiple directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common to include high-end miniature cameras in wireless or cellular telephones, computers, tablets, and other portable multifunction devices, whereby the user of the object can capture with digital image sensors various representations of the environment present around the multifunction device. Increasingly, these multifunction devices include multiple cameras or other similar image capture devices pointed in different directions.
The desire for multiple image capture devices in multifunction devices presents several associated problems. Each additional image capture device pointing in an additional direction presents an additional possibility for device failure and additional cost of materials for sensors, lenses and control hardware. Further, the addition of each image capture device increases the complexity of control software.